Ketika Akarin Bermain Game Balap
by Running Until 300KMH
Summary: Akaza Akari, seorang pelajar yang bisa dikatakan kehidupannya seperti seorang Forever Alone. Namun semua itu berubah ketika dia memainkan game balap yang dia temukan di toko game./WARNING : OOC, Humor gayus, nanti ada bahasa alien, dan berbagai kesuraman yang dibuat oleh Baka-Author/


Disclaimer : Author, dalam hal ini adalah Running Until 3ooKMH tidak memiliki apapun. yang dimiliki hanyalah ide ceritanya.

* * *

Ketika Akarin Bermain Game Balap

Chapter 1 : Pembukaan (Part 1)

Suatu hari setelah pulang sekolah, Akari yang pada saat itu tidak ingin main ke klubnya. Karena mungkin sering tidak dianggap oleh teman-temannya. Maklum saja dia tidak memiliki aura yang tidak cukup sehingga dia dianggap tidak ada, padahal dia selalu dekat dengan teman-temannya.

"Huh, kenapa sih teman teman menganggap Akari itu tidak ada ya? Padahal aku kan selalu ada didekat mereka." Gumam Akari.

"Itu karena kau itu tidak punya aura yang kuat. Sehingga kau itu tidak dianggap ada oleh teman-temanmu."

"Eh? Suara itu datang darimana?" Tanya Akari kebingungan.

"Hohoho… Suara ini datang dari… Sudut jalan ini."

"Mana sudut jalannya? Lagipula aku ini kan berada dipinggir jalan raya." Kata Akari sambil melihat sekelilingnya.

"Hem… Rasa terhadap perasaanmu itu sedikit sekali bisa kau rasakan ya, Akari." "Makanya kau tidak bisa menemukan diriku."

"Sudahlah jangan becanda melulu. Akari itu tidak mau dianggap orang gila tahu!" Sahut Akari.

Akibat dari sahutan barusan, semua orang yang berada di pinggir jalan itu menoleh ke Akari. Mau tak mau Akari terpaksa berlari meninggalkan tempat itu karena malu.

"Huh, gara-gara tadi. Akari jadinya malu kan? Nanti Akari gimana nasibnya nanti?" Tanya Akari yang kebingungan.

"Daripada bingung, mending kau nyari game aja deh."

"Oh, ok deh. Siapa tau ada game yang cocok buat Akari." Jawab Akari.

Akari pun pergi menuju toko game yang berada didekat tempat Akari tadi menggalau. Saat dia masuk kesana, Kyouko merasa dia melihat Akari. Namun, karena 'kekuatan'nya Akari. Kyouko pun tak bisa melihat Akari. Dan, pada saat Akari melihat bagian genre balapan. Akari pun tertarik melihat game yang berjudul "_Go to Fastest : Most Wanted_" dari publisher yang bernama "_Caretakeion_". Setelah dia melihat spek yang dibutuhkan oleh komputernya Akari, akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk membeli game itu. Akari pun memutuskan pergi ke kasir. Pada saat dia mau membayar, tiba-tiba Chinatsu muncul setelah dia masuk ke toko game itu.

"Akari, kau beli game apa?" Tanya Chinatsu.

"Ah, Chinatsu-chan. Ini game yang judulnya "_Go to Fastest : Most Wanted_"." Jawab Akari. "Kau sendiri mencari game apa, Chinatsu-chan?" Tanya Akari balik.

"Aku sih paling mencari game yang kaya "_Simi 3_", "_Simi Rebellion_", atau yang sejenisnya." Jawab Chinatsu.

"Seperti yang aku duga. Ujung-ujungnya aku menjadi forever alone karena genre game yang aku ambil rupanya berbeda dengan Chinatsu-chan." Gumam Akari.

"Ah, kalau begitu aku mau cari game dulu. Duluan ya, Akari-chan." Kata Chinatsu.

"Oh, ok deh Chinatsu-chan." Jawab Akari.

Akari pun melakukan pembayaran untuk game yang dia beli. Tentu saja dia membayar dengan sebagian dari jatah bulanan yang bisa dikatakan nyaris berlebih karena dipakai hanya untuk ongkos perjalanan untuk hari ini.

Setelah dia membeli game itu, dia langsung pulang kerumah dengan memasukkan game yang dia beli ke dalam tasnya. Tiba-tiba Yui merasa dia telah melihat Akari. Namun, karena 'kekuatan'nya. Yui pun tidak bisa melihat Akari. Akhirnya, Akari pun mencapai rumahnya setelah berjalan lumayan lama. Setelah dia masuk karena dia tidak melihan Onee-channya, Akari pun langsung masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Kemudian, dia menyalakan komputernya. Lalu dia meng-install game yang dia beli. Setelah proses instalasi gamenya selesai. Dia pun mencari colokan kabel LAN agar dia bisa memainkan game itu. Setelah beberapa lama, akhirnya dia menemukannya dan game yang dibeli Akari akhirnya bisa diaktivasi. Akari pun menggerakan kursornya ke _shortcut_ game yang dia install tadi. Setelah masuk ke dalam game, Akari pun membuat karakter di game itu. Karena dia bingung diisi apa, akhirnya dia menggunakan nama "Akarin~" sebagai karakternya. Pada saat dia memilih mobil untuk memulai gamenya, Akari pun memilih Skyline GT-R(R32) sebagai mobil pilihannya. Tak lama setelah dia masuk kedalam game, muncul sebuah Toyota Supra dengan model _Itasha_ bergambar Hatsune Miku. Mobilnya berwarna biru dan terdapat gambar es krim di _hood_nya. Tak lama kemudian, dia pun menantang Akari dalam balapan. Apakah yang terjadi dengan Akari selanjutnya? Tunggu saja part 2 dari permulaan ini.

* * *

Glossary

1. _Shortcut _= pada tau kan apa pengertiannya? xD

2. _Itasha_ = mobil yang dimodifikasi dengan karakter anime yang terpasang di bodinya (CMIIW)

3. _Hood_ = Sebutan kap mesin dari Bahasa Inggris

* * *

Author Note : Setelah lama menghilang, ane sebagai salah satu baka-author pun kembali ke FFn. kali ini ficnya crossover Yuru Yuri dan berbagai karakter anime, game, maupun dari film. Kita liat saja bagaimana baka-author ini membawa fanficnya kali ini. Oh iya, Kehidupan Azusa Menjadi Seorang Gangster kayaknya mau hiatus dulu. Baka-Author ini masih mencari dimana file chapter 2nya berada. jadi maafkan Baka-author ya~ T_T


End file.
